Amor por imposición
by PrincesLynx
Summary: Vivía en un mundo en el cual no pertencía pero un día decidió ser ella misma. Amaba la libertad y la deseaba con fuerza, pero había alguien que la deseaba desde siempre, alguien que la quería para él.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Amanecía y los rayos de sol adornaban su piel, haciéndole su piel más suave y más pura. Pero no había nada puro dentro de esa habitación. En cerrada en una habitación en donde no se podía escapar. Encarcelada en una jaula de oro, encadenada por unas cadenas electrizantes. Suspiró una vez más mientras que una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla. Era la segunda vez que lloraba en su vida. La primera fue por su amor perdido y ésta por la pérdida de su libertad. Sin poder elegir, sin poder luchar, porque estaba predestinado, porque estaba escrito y no había elección.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Esta es una nueva historia, la publico porque realmente estoy sin ideas en mis otras historias y mi cabeza me empuja a que haga esta historia para pensar en las demás. Es una historia que está ambientada en ángeles y demonios. Será una historia cortita y los capítulos también serán cortitos. Espero que os guste.**

**1.- La diferencia del corazón.**

Llovía y los rayos caían con fuerza en el bosque oscuro. Bosque oscuro, llamad así porque estaba en el límite de dos los dos reinos: el Reino de los ángeles y el Reino de los demonios. El bosque oscuro separaba geográficamente a los dos reinos ya que éstos tenían sendas barreras de magia para su protección. El bosque oscuro era un lugar peligroso para los ángeles ya que los demonios se aprovechaban de ese lugar intermedio para capturarlos y acabar con ellos. Odio. Era un odio en estado puro lo que sentían los demonios por los ángeles y ese odio por fin había conseguido su gran venganza, habían secuestrado al príncipe y a su prometida. Todo el reino de los ángeles lloraba sin parar por la pérdida de sus príncipes. Nada se podía hacer. Nadie podía hacer nada. La barrera de magia del reino de los demonios estaba formada por electricidad, el poder principal de los demonios.

En el castillo, el rey de los ángeles hablaba con una persona que podía ser la única esperanza para poder tener a su hijo consigo.

-Eres la única que puede conseguirlo, la única.- dijo el rey.

-No lo haré.- dijo la chica con voz enfurecida y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Eres una egoísta, nunca serás un ángel puro.- gritó la reina con cólera.

-Exactamente.-dijo la chica volviéndose hacia ella.- No soy un ángel puro como vos me dijisteis aquel día, no soy suficientemente pura, no soy suficientemente buena, no soy como ustedes, y como no soy como ustedes, soy una egoísta, porque no pertenezco a vuestro mundo.

Dicho esto la chica se fue hacia fuera y caminó hacia su casa, mientras caía la lluvia en su ropa y la empapaba. Cuando llegó a su casa, húmeda y calada pero aun así no estaba mojada ya que una gran capa de color blanco la tapaba. Una capa blanca que la reconocía como general de la guardia real. Una guerrera por su reino. Una guerrera que había rechazado una orden de sus reyes.

-Hija, ya estás aquí.- dijo la madre de la chica. Su pelo rubio caía suavemente en sus hombros mientras que sus ojos azules la miraban con intensidad.

-No lo haré, madre, no iré. No me importa si es una orden, no me importa si me llevan al calabozo, no lo haré y tú sabes porque.- dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la capa blanca y dejaba ver su pelo de color castaño largo hasta la cintura y sus ojos grandes de color castaño oscuro.

-¿Yo sé por qué? Dime la verdad hija, ¿no lo haces porque eso significaría estar lejos de nosotros, de tu hogar para siempre, dejando ver tu verdadera naturaleza o no lo haces por que aun no puedes perdonarlo?- preguntó la madre haciendo que su hija se irguiera con orgullo, un orgullo que solo podía verse en ella, ya que los ángeles carecían de ella.

-Jamás vuelvas a mencionar eso, no lo hago por ti, para no dejarte sola.- dijo ella mientras se marchaba de la casa, cansada de ver la mirada compresiva de su madre.

Se alejó de la casa y caminó hacia el bosque oscuro, y se subió al árbol más frondoso que había. Muchos sentimientos rondaban su cabeza, rencor, orgullo y tristeza.

"No puedo hacerlo, aunque debo hacerlo" Numerosas imágenes del pasado se establecieron en su cabeza.

_*****Flash Back****_

_-Como que me dejas, como que te has enamorado, tú dijiste que me quería, tú dijiste que era la única para ti.- dijo la chica con enojo._

_-Yo lo creía así de verdad, pero sabes que el verdadero amor se encuentra por casualidad, yo creía que te quería pero ha sido ver a Leah y he sabido inmediatamente que era mi alma gemela.- dijo el príncipe Jacob._

_-No me dejes por favor, yo puedo ser todo lo que ella es.- dijo Bella con la voz rota pero sin derramar ni una sola lágrima._

_-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, ella es todo para mí, lo que sentía por ti era como un prólogo para su amor. Lo siento.- dijo el príncipe mientras se alejaba de Bella dejándole sola._

_Nadie entendía porque la tristeza de ella, los ángeles estaban predestinados a una pareja, una pareja en todo el reino que la hacía feliz. Es cierto que muchas veces algunos ángeles tenían otras relaciones amorosas con otros pero una vez conocían a su alma gemela, dejaban estas atrás y la otra persona lo comprendía con felicidad. Pero Bella no. Ella no se alegró. Ella luchó contra ello. Ella maldijo cada segundo en el regazo de su madre a los enamorados. Ella lloró por primera vez en su vida por su amor perdido. Por primera vez en el reino de los ángeles, uno de ellos sintió rencor, sintió humillación, sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos._

_****Fin Flash Back****_

"No me importa, no me importa nada, pero, ¿por qué me duele tanto el corazón? Me humillación, mi rencor, mi vida, mi corazón. Todo lo que conozco, todo lo que he sido, todo lo que puedo llegar a ser depende de esta decisión. Quiero ser libre, debo ser libre. Libre para decidir"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La mañana siguiente, Bella se dirigió hacia el palacio de nuevo ya que era parte de la guardia general de los reyes, aunque no sabía que le iba a deparar. La gente caminaba a su alrededor con un aura de tristeza, por la pérdida de los principies y la pérdida de tantos jóvenes en manos del reino de los demonios.

Al llegar a la sala del trono, los ojos de la reina la miraban con tristeza, una tristeza porque ya había perdido la esperanza.

-Lo haré.- dijo Bella, tanto el rey como la reina alzaron la vista hacia ella.- Iré al reino de los demonios, y los salvaré.

-¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad?- dijo el consejero anciano.- No podrás regresas aquí, ya que…

-Lo sé, necesitaré de toda mi fuerza, de todos mis poderes para poder rescatarlos. Lo haré esta noche.- dijo Bella mientras caminaba hacia la salida, dejando a los reyes con el agradecimiento en la boca.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre la esperaba con la puerta abierta y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Sabía qué harías lo correcto.- dijo su madre.

-No lo hago por hacer lo correcto, simplemente estoy harta de no ser lo que soy, de aparentar, este no es mi sitio madre, este ha sido mi hogar, pero no encajo aquí, puedo que en el reino de los demonios encaje mejor. Pero estoy harta de no ser yo, estoy harta de reprimirme. En el reino de los demonios hay mucha variedad.- dijo Bella.

-Lo sé hija, se que nunca has estado bien aquí. Te echaré de menos.- dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba el cabello y lloraba en su regazo.

Bella se dejó acariciar por su madre. Sabía que hacia lo mejor, tenía que hacerlo, además por mucho que lo negara, por mucho que el orgullo la cegara tenía que hacerlo. Por lo que él le dio, por esos momentos inolvidables, por ese amor que una vez sintió. Tenía que salvarlo.

También lo hacía por él.

_*****Lynx*****_


	3. Capitulo 2

**2.- Una lucha y una liberación.**

La noche caía en el bosque oscuro, la luna llena estaba oculta por las nubes y las estrellas tintineaban en el cielo. Bella estaba cerca del lago tarareando una canción. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos blancos, una camiseta blanca y llevaba los pies descalzos. Llevaba el atuendo típico de los ángeles. Bella esperaba a que los cazadores de ángeles hicieran su aparición. Necesitaba que la capturaran para que la llevaran a la sede en donde estaban capturados todos los ángeles. Se escucharon murmullos apenas perceptibles, pero que ella los escuchó. De pronto dos cazadores se abalanzaron sobre ella y ella apenas luchó con ellos, ya que quería parecer que ellos tenían el poder.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es un ángel perdido, ¿qué haces tan lejos de tu reino preciosa?- dijo uno de ellos con burla mientras le sujetaba fuertemente el mentón.

-Mira nada más, que tenemos a un ángel extraño entre nosotros; tanto su pelo como sus ojos son marrones. Hemos capturado a un ángel exótico, seguramente que sea de la realeza.- dijo el otro haciendo mención al cabello y los ojos de ésta ya que la mayoría de los ángeles eran rubios con ojos azules, mientras que la familia real tenían el cabello y los ojos oscuros.

Caminaron agarrándole de los brazos para que no se pudiera escapar. Llegaron hasta el límite del bosque y pasaron la barrera sin problemas. El reino de los demonios era muy distinto al reino de los ángeles; el reino de los demonios era oscuro, las calles estaban llenas de gente vestida de colores oscuros, la atmosfera estaba impregnada de un aire de lujuria y de maldad.

Los guardias condujeron a la guerrera camuflada hacia el palacio del gobernador de la provincia. Pasaron por las puertas que se abrieron automáticamente y la llevaron hasta una gran sala donde estaban el gobernador y unas cuantas chicas alrededor de él.

-Mira, lo que tenemos que hacer, otro ángel para nuestra colección, nuestro rey estará muy feliz de esto. Mis felicitaciones guerreros.- dijo Mike, el gobernador, acercándose para ver a la chica.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme.- dijo Bella alzando la mirada por primera vez desde que estaba en el palacio.

-Si tenemos aquí a una chica guerrera, venga guapa no te pongas así, que pronto vas a poder reunirte con los tuyos.- dijo Mike tocándole el pelo sedoso de ella.

-Te he dicho que no me toques.- dijo Bella cogiéndole fuertemente de la mano, llevaba todo el camino suelta de sus cadenas, su fuerza era mayor que la de los demonios.- Y ahora vas saber que no debo repetirte las cosas dos veces.

Bella se soltó de los guardias y con sus poderes convocó una neblina que dejaba a todos en una absoluta ceguera, corrió rápidamente hacia la salida del salón y se concentró para encontrar a sus compañeros ángeles. Encontró varias engerías que brillaban tenuemente cerca de las mazmorras y corrió hacia allí. Abrió la puerta sin problema y allí vio una hilera de ángeles encadenados a la pared. Se acercó a la primera, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados, le tocó la mejilla y el ángel abrió los ojos.

-Tú...

-Shh calla y guarda tus fuerzas, he venido a sacaros de aquí.- dicho esto acercó sus manos a las cadenas y con el poder del fuego, las cadenas desaparecieron.- Ve despertando a los otros mientras yo voy quitándole las cadenas y diles que se vayan poniendo detrás de mí, ¿entendido? Que nadie intente escapar por sí solo.

El primer ángel desencadenado hizo lo que Bella le mandó, fue despertando ángel por ángel mientras que Bella fue quitando las cadenas una a una, hasta llegar al último ángel que era el príncipe Jacob y su esposa Leah. En ese momento, las manos le temblaron pero fiel a su decisión le quitó las cadenas a ambos.

-Bella, ¿qu- que haces aquí?- dijo el príncipe mientras Bella quitaba las cadenas con sus manos, aquellas que estaban llenas de heridas producidas por quitar tantas cadenas del poder de los demonios.

-He venido para rescatarlo su alteza, a vos, a vuestra esposa y a vuestros súbditos. No perdamos más tiempo.- dijo Bella antes de alejarse de él. Hizo un ademan con la mano para que todos lo siguieran, sabía que la guardia del palacio ya estarían formados en el salón principal ya que era la única salida hacia el exterior.- Muy bien, esto estará lleno de demonios, así que manteneos detrás de mí y cuando yo de la señal saldremos de aquí.

Salieron poco a poco hacia el salón real, donde estaban todos los guardias reunidos, eran un centenar de guardias, y Bella sabía que no podría sacarlos de ahí con sus poderes aun concentrados en ella. Tenía que tomar una decisión y rápida. Los primeros guardias se acercaron a ella con un gesto de burla y ella saco su espada enfrentándolos dejando una especia de burbuja protectora en todos los ángeles que ella había salvado.

La lucha comenzó, uno a uno los demonios eran derrotados y Bella cada vez estaba más cansada y eso se reflejaba en su burbuja que cada vez era más nítida.

Destruid el techo del palacio.- dijo Bella hacia sus compatriotas. Todos los ángeles hicieron lo que le dijeron y la bóveda quedó destruida dejando ver la luna llena.

Los rayos de luna reflejaron en el cuerpo de Bella que poco a poco fue abriendo sus alas y todos vieron con sorpresa que sus alas antes blancas se convertían en negras, su ropa blanca tomaba un color azul añil y su espada se volvía más grande.

-Aquella que una vez me vio nacer, aquella con la fui concebida, te pido que me devuelvas todos los poderes que una vez te di, dame lo que me corresponde por derecho propio, dame lo que es mío, ¡devuélveme mi verdadero ser!- dijo Bella con una voz tétrica mientras que los rayos de luna se incidían mas en ella y sus alas se volvían mas grandes, su pelo crecía y su poder correspondiente a los 4 elementos volvían en ella en su estado puro.

Ella se volvió hacia donde se encontraban los demonios impasibles y con un movimiento de mano, una ola de agua cristalina los rodeó. El agua era mortal para los demonios ya que la principal fuente de poder de los demonios era la electricidad.

-Escuchadme, no podré mantener esto por mucho tiempo, así que tenéis que huir.- dijo Bella con esfuerzo.- Salid todos por la bóveda.

Todos los ángeles titubearon un poco, pero al ver la expresión de firmeza de Bella, todos salieron por la bóveda destruida y Bella con un grito de furia mandó la ola hacia los demonios y subió también hacia el cielo, en donde los ángeles la esperaban.

-Rápido, seguidme, no tardaran en venir.- dijo Bella mientras todos los ángeles volaban detrás de ella. Un grito le alentó que estaban muy cerca. Bella cogió su espada y la lanzó hacia la barrera mágica donde abrió un gran agujero.- Rápido, salid por allí.

Todos los ángeles salieron por allí rápidamente, pero el príncipe Jacob antes de salir de allí la miró con ojos de gratitud y salió hacia la libertad. Una vez los ángeles puestos en libertad, Bella cogió su espada y se volvió para enfrentarse a los demonios que volaban cerca de ella. Su poder estaba casi agotado por lo que decidió volar en picado hacia un lago y sumergirse en él.

-La hemos perdido jefe.- dijo uno de los guerreros a Mike, el gobernador.

-Maldita sea, tenemos que encontrarla, el rey Edward se pondrá furioso con nosotros, nos castigará a todos.- dijo Mike mientras temblaba recordando la furia de su rey.

Los demonios se fueron a rastrear toda la zona, mientras que Bella dejaba que el rio la llevara hacia su nuevo destino. Un destino del que no sabría nada. Un destino muy diferente, pero siendo ella misma, estando en libertad.


	4. Capitulo 3

**3.- Una nueva vida.**

La corriente de agua llevó a Bella hasta el final del rio. Llevaba un día a la deriva, descansando, sintiendo como el agua era parte de ella, sintiendo ser parte del río. Al llegar a la orilla, se levantó y las gotas de agua recorrieron su piel, como si no la quisieran dejar. Caminó ligeramente hasta encontrar un camino y anduvo hasta el final de este. El camino la llevó a un pueblo bastante pequeño, de campiña rural, los habitantes que se veían por el camino no eran los típicos demonios con los que ella había combatido, sino que eran más sencillos. Llegó hasta una posada bastante sucia y entró. La posada se encontraba vacía y solo había una mujer con el ceño fruncido mirándola con descaro.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo la mujer acercándose a ella.

-Creo que es bastante obvio: una habitación y algo de comer.- dijo Bella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos rojos.

-¿Tienes dinero?- preguntó la mujer mirándole ceñuda.

Bella no respondió y sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa de oro. La mujer cogió la bolsa, cogió una de las monedas de oro, la mordió y cuando notó que era verdadera, se llevó unas cuantas y empezó a servir la comida a Bella. Bella empezó a comer con avidez y cuando acabó, la mujer le quitó el plato con ímpetu y haciéndole una señal la condujo hasta arriba donde se encontraban las habitaciones. La mujer abrió una de las puertas y Bella entró en ella. La habitación era pequeña y estaba bastante sucia, apenas pasaba la luz por la suciedad que tenían los cristales de la ventana. Con un suspiro sonoro, dejó su capa negra que antes era blanca y bajó hasta el encuentro de la mujer.

-¿Le hace falta personal?- dijo Bella mientras la mujer encendía un cigarro.

-¿Tu qué crees? Aquí nadie entra, así que no me hace falta nadie.- dijo la mujer aspirando el cigarro.

-Yo creo que puedo servirte de mucha ayuda.- dijo Bella y fue hasta un cubo de agua y lo tocó. La mujer la miró embobada. Sabía que esta chica era extraña, pero se dio cuenta de que no era un demonio, sino un híbrido. Un ser nacido de la procreación de un ángel macho y un demonio hembra. Un híbrido capaz de tocar el agua sin que ésta la hiciera daño. Los híbridos eran muy cotizados y los pocos que había servían al rey en su palacio.

-Eres un híbrido.- dijo la mujer acercándose a ella.

Bella asintió aunque ella no era un híbrido, ella era algo mas, ella era diferente, ella era única en su especie. Ella era especial.

-¿Sabes que podrías trabajar en palacio y que podrías vivir cómodamente?- preguntó la mujer atónita.

-Lo sé, pero la vida en palacio, me aburre.- dijo Bella sonriendo. No quiero acercarse al palacio, el rey de los demonios era un ser muy poderoso, y mientras más alejada estuviera de él, mejor.

-Me llamo Sue.- dijo la mujer acercándose a ella.

-Yo soy Bella, encantada jefa.- dijo Bella sonriendo y estrechó la mano que ésta le daba.

A partir de ese día, Bella trabaja en la posada con ahínco. Gracias a los poderes de Bella, la posaba tomó un color diferente y siempre estaba llena. Bella desde el primer momento que empezó a trabajar en el lugar llamó la atención: su pelo moreno y sus preciosos ojos castaños, además de su figura delgada pero con curvas y ese halo de misterio que siempre la acompañaba. No se relacionaba con nadie aunque muchos demonios jóvenes la habían intentado seducir pero ésta siempre les rechazaba con una sonrisa, no le interesaba ningún chico. Podría no ser un ángel pero sentía como uno de ellos, ella solo se entregaba por amor, por un amor que ella creía marchito, un amor que creía no volver a sentir, aunque de vez en cuando sentía como el aire le tria una extraña esencia que le hacía encoger el estomago, como un anhelo, una melancolía que le hacía sentir diferente. Pero se negaba a sentir o a poner una definición a ello.

Los días pasaron sin nada que destacar, hasta que el sonido de un tambor hizo a Bella erguirse como alta era y ponerse a la defensiva: ese tambor era el típico de que usaban los demonios para la guerra. No creía que la hubiesen descubiertos, todos los del pueblo la consideraban una hibrido, así que no habría nada que temer, solo tenía que ceñirse a su papel.

Sue salió de la cocina y frunció el ceño:

-Ya vienen a cobrarnos los impuestos, cada año vienen antes y nos cobran más, a ver con los que nos sorprenden esta vez.

Bella se relajo al oír el comentario de Sue y siguió limpiando el salón principal, nada iba a perturbar su paz.

En ese mismo instante y apenas a unos hectómetros de allí, se encontraba Jasper, el hermano menor del rey, el encargado de recaudar los impuestos. Casa por casa iba a recoger el dinero que tenían que darle aquellas familias. El último lugar en ir fue a la posada y se extrañó de verla tan limpia; era muy diferente a como recordaba.

Jasper entró en la posaba con su pequeño séquito y se sentó en una de las mesas. Bella lo vio y se dirigió a él con un paso decidido. Jasper la miró y sus ojos se abrieron mucho: esa chica era preciosa y sus ojos, sus ojos lo llamaban, lo incitaba a la lujuria, lo incitaba a poseerla.

-¿Desea algo señor?- preguntó Bella con voz monótona sin perturbarse por la visión de Jasper.

-A ti.- dijo Jasper con una voz lasciva mientras su sequito reía a carcajadas.

Bella frunció el ceño y movió el pie con impaciencia esperando a que Jasper pidiera. Jasper se quedo sorprendido por ello. Ninguna chica se le había resistido, siempre eran ellas las que se acercaban a él.

-Lo siento señor, yo no estoy dentro del menú, ¿se le ofrece cualquier otra cosa? Porque la verdad es que tengo otros asuntos que tratar.- dijo Bella.

Jasper se quedó con la boca abierta, ella claramente le había rechazado, a él, al príncipe de los demonios, a la mano derecha del rey. Esta chica le gustaba, era un reto. Ya estaba aburrido de las chicas que siempre se le ponía en bandeja.

-Soy el príncipe Jasper y vengo a cobrar los impuestos.- dijo Jasper con la esperanza de que diciendo su condición la chica cambiara de opinión o le lanzara miradas de sensualidad. Pero nada de eso pasó. Bella chasqueó la lengua y llamó a Sue.

Cuando Sue llegó haciéndolo reverencias al príncipe, ella se marchó a limpiar los cristales. Jasper que estaba diciéndole la cantidad exacta de lo que debía, le echó una mirada a Bella mientras limpiaba: vio como cogía el trapo con su suave mano y la introducía dentro del cubo lleno de agua y como las gotas se adherían a su piel, dejando un fino rastro a través de su nívea piel.

-¿Eres una hibrida no?- pregunto Jasper aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Creo que es evidente señor.- dijo Bella sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, cosa que enfureció a Jasper de sobremanera.

-¿Sabes que podrías trabajar en el palacio, verdad? Te pagarían muy bien y tendrías una vida llena de lujos.- dijo Jasper mientras se imaginaba a Bella desnuda en su cama gimiendo por más como había tenido a todas las hibridas del palacio.

-Gracias, pero la vida en palacio me aburre demasiado, me gusta más los sitios tranquilos y relajados.- dijo Bella mientras seguía limpiando sin mirarle.

-¿Y si yo te ordenara que vinieras conmigo?- preguntó Jasper levantándose y dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Le diría que usted solo es un príncipe y no un rey y aunque fuese un rey no sería mi rey.- dijo Bella mirándole a los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada, era una lucha por el poder. Jasper se acercaba cada vez más al cuerpo de Bella, mientras que ella se retraía más en la pared.

-Deje de acercarse, príncipe, me está incomodando.- dijo Bella mientras que con sus manos retiraba al príncipe.

-Lo lamento señorita, estoy acostumbrado a que las damas se arrojen a mis brazos.- dijo Jasper mientras se echaba a un lado y la dejaba pasar.

-Ya ve señor, no soy como las demás.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Jasper fue hasta la mesa y cogió el dinero de los impuesto y con ademan de la mano, su sequito salió de la posada. Jasper se dirigió a Bella y la cogió de la mano y mirándole a los ojos beso sus nudillos.

-Nos volveremos a ver, mi _bella_ Bella.

Jasper se fue hacia la puerta mientras dejaba a una Bella estupefacta y a Sue con el ceño fruncido.

-Menudo tipo más engreído.- dijo Bella mientras volvía al trabajo.

Esa misma noche, Bella contempló las estrellas mientras una suave brisa la revolvió el pelo. Esa brisa llegó a un hombre que estaba en un palacio a miles de kilómetros de donde residía. Aspiró la brisa e intento cogerla.

-Después de tanto tiempo soñándote y anhelándote estas aquí en mi reino. Mi pequeña compañera te buscaré y serás mía.

Esa noche Bella soñó con unos penetrantes ojos verdes que la observaban

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_***Lynx***_


	5. Capítulo 4

**4.- Sintiendo el peligro.**

Las semanas pasaron sin ningún otro incidente. Bella cada noche sentía como si alguien la buscara, como si el ambiente que la rodeaba le intentara decir algo. Sentía la sensación de desazón por las noches, una emoción amarga le embargaba. Las estrellas tiritaban y su pecho vibraba mientras los recuerdos de su antiguo amor surcaban su mente. El hecho de haberlo vivido dejaba secuelas. Por ello no quería recordar e intentaba ver la luz entre tanto escombro de sentimientos. El haber dormido ya en sus brazos, en los brazos del amor, hacían de la nostalgia su mejor acompañante; pero ahora lo que sentía en el ambiente era algo nuevo.

Esa esencia nueva, ese nuevo sentimiento que la acogía sin poder ponerle una definición. Esa esencia de la que le había hablado su madre cada día desde que tenía uso de razón. Ese amor que dominaba a todos los seres de este mundo y más aun en los ángeles. Ese sentimiento de tristeza de por las noches al no estar en sus brazos. Un sentimiento que casi llegaba a ser doloroso y dominante en la vida de cualquier ángel al no estar con su pareja. Una pareja que también la está buscando. Un sentimiento que Bella quería olvidar.

Sabía que era difícil, porque estaba en sus genes, estaba en su vida, en su sangre. Ese sentimiento no la dejaría en paz hasta que no encontrara a su pareja. Una pareja que la dominaría por su amor y ella no quería eso. Ella quería ser libre, sentir el aire entre sus cabellos mientras volaba y sentir como la tierra se deslizaba entre sus pies. Una pareja, una pareja como ella, otro ser especial, un ángel negro. Había otro ser como ella en esta tierra, un hombre que era igual de poderoso como ella o quizás más. Por ello tenía que alejarse de esa esencia en vez de dormir en sus brazos.

Bella saltó de la ventana y voló. Abrió sus hermosas alas que antes eran blancas y ahora eran negras y surcó por los aires empapándose del aire puro, de la sensación de ser libre. Fue uno con el viento que surcaba las montañas.

0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó como cada día y empezó a preparar el desayuno ya que desde que ella entrara a trabajar en la posada mucha gente del lugar venia a la posada a desayunar y a charlar con ella.

-No prepares el desayuno.- dijo Sue y antes de que Bella hablara le dijo.-Vamos a ir a la capital, son los festejos y mi hermano Harry me ha pedido ayuda. Él te pagará muy bien, además podremos ver los festejos que son siempre espectaculares y quizás podremos ver al rey.

Bella asintió, aunque sentía una corazonada de miedo cuando le mencionó al rey, pero hizo caso omiso.

Esa misma mañana, Sue y Bella se marcharon hacia la capital con una carruaje que habían alquilado porque a los demonios no les gustaba volar aunque poseían alas fuertes como las de los ángeles, pero los demonios solo la utilizaban para protegerse de los ataques.

El carruaje anduvo por caminos largos y a veces oscuros, tanto que daban la impresión de ser peligrosos. Bella sentía como esa sensación de peligro, junto con ansiedad crecía a medida que se acercaban a la capital, pero justo al pisar terreno de la capital, el aire que allí se podía respirar le trasmitió una nueva emoción; le transmitió impaciencia y voracidad y eso solo significaba que su pareja, que su otra mitad, se encontraba ahí, en ese mismo lugar y cerca de ella.

El ambiente de la cuidad era festivo, las mujeres demonios estaban todas vestidas de gala, con vestidos rojos o negros, que resaltaban sus atributos ya que esos vestidos les quedaban muy ceñidos; mientras que los hombres llevaban camisas y pantalones negros, pero las camisas las llevaban desabrochadas, mostrando siempre el potencial de su musculatura.

El carruaje se paró abruptamente al llegar a la posada. Sue fue la primera en bajar no sin antes dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa al conductor del carruaje. Bella bajó seguidamente de ella y rápidamente se puso su capa negra, la capucha prácticamente le tapaba toda la cara. Quería pasar desapercibida, no quería que su otra mitad oliera que ella estaba cerca porque sino él vendría por ella y la reclamaría y entonces ella solamente seria para él, una vez que la marcara como suya, ella perdería su independencia, porque ella lo amaría como aman los ángeles: incondicionalmente.

Sue y Bella entraron a la posada la cual estaba bastante sucia y vieja, ya que en las paredes se podían ver desconchones de pintura y solo había un par de personas sentadas jugando a las cartas haciendo un ruido atroz. La mujer que estaba en la barra limpiando los vasos con un trapo también sucio se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa vacilante.

-Sue, has venido… que sorpresa.- le dijo la mujer mirando de soslayo a Bella, la cual se mantenía oculta por su gran capa de color negra.

-He venido porque mi hermano Harry me ha pedido ayuda.- dijo Sue mirando con disgusto a su cuñada. Nunca le había caído bien. Incluso aunque fuera un demonio, era bastante cruel y sádica.

- y ¿Por qué quiere Harry tu ayuda ehh?- preguntó con mala fe Angela.

- Porque tengo algo que le interesa.- dijo Sue y antes de que Ángela pudiera replicarle, Harry, el hermano de Sue, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su hermana con una gran sonrisa y le abrazó y le besó las dos mejillas.

-Me alegro que estés aquí hermana, ¿es ella?- dijo Harry bastante excitado por la idea de que Bella la ayudara.

-Si, Harry, Ángela, os presento a Bella mi ayudante y la que os va a ayudar a que este lugar de frutos.

-¿Cómo nos va ayudar ella?- pregunto Ángela con maldad.

Bella se quitó la capucha y su mata de pelo rizado castaño salió suelta y los pocos hombres que estaban allí, la miraron embelesados. Bella no se dejó intimar por sus miradas de lujuria y se acercó a un cubo de agua que había allí y sin ningún esfuerzo la tocó.

-Es una híbrida.- dijo Ángela con envidia.

-Si, nena, Sue me lo dijo y yo le pedí encarecidamente que la trajera para que nos ayudara mientras estuviera la temporada de los festejos, así podríamos ganar más dinero.- Dijo Harry sonriendo.

A partir de ese día, la posada tomo otra clase de luz, con los cuidados y limpieza de Bella, la posada parecía otra. Las ventanas estaban cuidadas y siempre limpias, la luz entraba en la posada sin pudor; las cortinas, antes viejas y amarillentas, las habían cambiado por unas más elegantes y sofisticadas y el suelo, estaba impoluto. Todos esos cuidados hicieron que la posada de Harry tomara un nuevo matiz y eran muchos los demonios que venían a hospedarse en ella, aunque nadie sabía de porque estaba así de limpia, ya que Bella solo limpiaba por la noche para que nadie la viera. Ese era el trato. No quería que nadie la viese, camuflaba su olor poniéndose siempre su capa. No quería ser encontrada.

Una noche de luna llena, Bella no puso resistir el llamado de la luna y voló. Voló sobre toda la cuidad hasta que vio algo que hizo que se parara en seco. En una jaula, en el centro de la cuidad, había un ángel custodiado por guardias.

Se convirtió en un hermano fénix y bajó hasta la jaula y se posó allí con un aire de supremacía. Los guardias demonios intentaron acercarse a él pero el fénix les lanzó una llamarada de fuego que cubrió la jaula. Una vez que las llamas eran tan grandes como ellos, ella se convirtió de nuevo en un ángel y con sus manos rompió los barrotes electrizantes que mantenían apresada al ángel.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Bella, mientras le daba la mano al ángel que estaba acurrucada en un rincón.

-¿Be- Bella?- preguntó el ángel.

-Si y ahora vamos tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo Bella.

El ángel cogió la mano que le ofrecía Bella y salieron volando de allí. Bella se convirtió en fénix y cogió de los hombros al ángel ya que vio que los soldados demonios le pisaban los pies y le lanzaban bolas electrizantes y una de ellas le dio en el ala izquierda, haciendo que el vuelo se desestabilizara. El fénix furioso y viendo que sus fuerzas podían menguar por ese ataque, saltó un gruñido gutural y lanzo una enorme llamarada que destruyó la barrera mágica y con fuerza lanzó al ángel fuera del reino de los demonios.

El fénix bajó en picado mientras que los guardias la seguían cada vez con más rapidez, pero el fénix se sumergió en un lago, cosa que los demonios no podían. Bella pasó unas cantas horas en el lago, hasta que vio que el peligro había pasado y pudo salir sin problemas. Vio que su hombro ya estaba empezando a curarse y se dirigió hacia la posada.

-0-

En el castillo del rey de los demonios se escuchaban ruidos y maldiciones. El rey estaba furioso porque un fénix misterioso y surgido de la nada había salado al ángel que tenían pensado utilizar en los festejos. El rey castigó severamente a los guardias y con un portazo se fue a sus aposentos. Respiro el aire y la fragancia dulzona que había olido desde hace semanas se intensificó. El rey sabía lo que eso significaba: Ella, su reina, su otra mitad estaba aquí.

La diosa de pelo castaño y ojos brillantes tan dulces como el chocolate que se le aparecía en sueños estaba cerca de él y una vez que la encontrara, nunca la dejaría escapar.

-0-

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios!**_

_**Besos**_

_****Lynx****_


End file.
